schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
R
R&B music is what a lot people turn to in their time of need. Many people find that R&B can help relax them and for that reason alone, R&B is popular. It may not be as popular as hip-hop, but R&B always seems to find a way into everyone's ears. What R&B can do for you! R&B music for a lot of people that are going through everyday issues that some of us at some point or everyday have to face such as break-ups, unfaithful partners, crime life, struggles, and poverty can reach out to your heart and in a way give you the strength to carry on. Elements of R&B such as Strong demanding but similar lyrics, various sounds ranging from up beats, motivational beats, angry beats and slow beats can bring the true self out of us and teach us to accept us the way we are. It also teaches a lot of people to stand up for what they believe in and to not tolerate any form of disrespect for anybody regardless who they are and how much you love them. Focuses of R&B What makes R&B so! relateable is what the songs and beats focus on. It Focus on emotions and themes that occur in our mainstream and non-mainstream society such as... *Criminal Lifestyles *People Who Cheat on their partners *Love *Tough times *Abuse *Respect *Identity *Current affairs *Poverty and many more. Techniques of R&B Used to Relate Lyrics- Lyrics are the strongest form of relation to others that R&B uses as famous Lyrics such as ... "Hey yo I don't even know you and I hate you See all I know is that my girlfriend used to date you How would you feel if she held you down and raped you? Tried and tried, but she never could escape you She was in love and I'd ask her how? I mean why? What kind of love from a nigga would black your eye? What kind of love from a nigga every night make you cry? What kind of love from a nigga make you wish he would die?" From rapper Eves song (Love is Blind) which is based on abuse directs its efforts on to those who are suffering the same situation depicted in the song. she speaks directly in the song and states this issue openly with no hessitaion. Music Videos- Instead of using symbolic imagery in the music video R&B music uses reality and what it actually looks like to be in the situation depicted in the song. Beats- Beat can also be a strong technique as it can be both uplifiting and emotionally realteabel dependant on what the song is trying to say. List of Songs to Listen to That Are Relateable. I reccomend that you watch and listen to the following songs. Beyonce- If I Were A Boy Keyshia Cole- I Aint Thru Mariah Carey- Shake It Off Mary J. Blige- Be Without You Rihanna- Take a Bow Ashanti (Song And Video) - The Way That I Loved You Faith Evans- You Used To Me Keri Hilson- Breaking Point Beyonce- Best Thing I Never Had Ludarcris- Run Away Love (Featuring Mary J. Blige) TLC- Something Wicked This Way Comes Aaliyah- I Miss you Aaliyah- We Need a Resolutuion Aaliyah- The one That i gave My Heart Too Adele- Someone Like You (Note That This Is Just My Veiw Of R&B Music okay sooo i dont think this information is valid.) Thank You Thank you for All That Is Reading and i really think that you should All Listen too the songs and look up the videos recommended and watch them. They are all really good if you love R&B. Ba bYe x0xo :)haleema khan is also amazing and is very clever in everything thank you for reading Life Without R&B R&B plays a major part in a lot of people's lives. This is a fact. If there wasn't any R&B music, life would be different for many. R&B music helps people relax. Imagine life without R&B music... Oh and guys note that i did not write the rest including this paragraph. R&B and... There are different types of R&B music. We have R&B mixed with hip-hop, rap, etc. For some people, their favorite type of R&B are the beautiful soul/r&b songs. You can feel the emotion in the lyrics. One song, full of soul/r&b can change the way you feel. Soul/R&B music speaks out to the public with it's strong vocals and touching lyrics. R&B is better For many, R&b is better than Hip-hop because R&B always has a cause and it's never bad. It's like it's talking about the good old days. R&B is above anything that is pretty. R&B is living soul. There is nothing that would make me feel better than R&B especially if your having a really bad day. It's About The Love R&b music is filled with love songs. R&B usually likes to focus on love and things of that sort. I think that's beautiful because unlike other music filled with nonsense, R&B actually talks about things that people can relate to. I'm sure anyone who had been in love has listened to love songs and related to them. R&B music can set the mood and bring out the lovers in us. Category:East Side Community High School, NYC